BlazeTheCat Wikia
Blaze's world also known as the Sol Dimension, is a fictional dimension in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. It is the home universe of Blaze the Cat, Marine the Raccoon and the Coconut Crew, and a parallel dimension linked to the dimension of Sonic's world. Several artifacts of supposed "ultimate power" also reside here, such as the Sol Emeralds and the Jeweled Scepter. ~'Personality~ - '''Coming from an alternate world, of course, gives you the oddity benefits you'd expect, and one '''Blaze the Cat' is by no means an exception. Shrouded in mystery, Blaze from the start has always been a shy, unreasonably solemn, and painfully antisocial girl. She was oblivious to what it means to have friends or someone to care about and vice versa. The fact that she was picked on for her abilities when younger didn't help either. Her sworn duty has led her down a path towards the cold guardian of the Sol Emeralds she is now. Although timid to a fault, she is stubborn as a mule and has a burning passion (pun somewhat intended) for watching the Sol Emeralds combined with a genuine sense of motivation found only in a true diamond in the rough. It wasn't until the final showdown with Dr. Robotnik and the mysterious "Eggman Nega" that "Blaze" had finally learned the true meaning of friendship. Although much more friendly, "Blaze" is still on the reclusive side since she knows the utmost attention must be paid to her duty and she can't risk making friends with the wrong people. On a side note, she is able to adopt a big sister role, soothing her closest allies and providing intelligent and wise advice, something "Marine" and "Silver "can attest to (when the latter first knew of her, at least). ~Appearance~ ' - Lavender fur White, smooth fur muzzle and peach skin inner earsVibrant golden eyesFur forms into two large side-facing spikes that are tufted twice at their tips Four long tendrils of hair resembling feathers in shape are tied down and spiked up at the top of her head and are tipped in violet Large, perked and alert ears Small black, shiny nose Long tail tufted at the violet tip and is bent acutely in the middle '~Weakness~ Blaze, even though she may have learned the importance of friendship, is still antisocial and timid to a fault. She is terrified of heights. A bit too blunt for her own good, to the point of being harsh. To her dismay, it seems the princess is, well, terrible at cooking. Or, at the very least, has a lot to learn. ~Hobbies and Talents~ Has much potential in the athletic field considering her impressive dexterity and knack for grinding among other sport activities. Awesome acrobat; especially when performing complex and difficult tricks in mid air. So far, seems to be the only one who knows how to tap into the power of the Sol Emeralds and has knowledge of their capabilities. Being royalty, she has much knowledge on the various aspects of her world and of the Jeweled Scepter. ~Abilities and Aptitude~ At the top, of course, is Blaze's extraordinary pyrokinetic ability to control and manipulate the element of fire in any way she pleases; whether it be to cloak herself in walls of flames, summon pressurized blasts to come bursting out of the earth or merely create it in the very palm of her hand. She can even use the ability to enhance her speed somewhat. Her ability to manipulate flame is so advanced that she is even entirely resistant to certain kinds of fire. (2). In spite of her slower speed and agility, Blaze is still astoundingly quick on her feet and on her wits, granting considerable nimbleness. Also, her catalog of unique and dynamic attacks exploiting her fire-conjuring powers is most certainly a force to be reckoned. (3). Has the ability to harness the power of the Sol Emeralds and transform into Burning Blaze, where her fur turns to a glossy, light red pastel color the markings at the top of each of her feather-like hairs on top of her head disappear and the fur-lined cuffs on her gloves and shoes burst into glistening, wild flame-like fabric and she is impervious to damage and is many times as fast and powerful along with the ability to fly. Different to Sonic the Hedgehog's transformation into Super Sonic, she cannot enshroud her charging form in her aura but her already impressive pyrokinesis is greatly amplified. (4). May have some form of limited psychokinesis, as evidenced by her ability to levitate for long amounts of time when bored or standing still. ~Her Techniques~ (1). Axel Jump Description: The Axel Jump is very similar to the Spinball jump except it invokes a different form. Upon leaping off the ground, Blaze is able to spin horizontally upon her axis and enshroud a cloak of flames amongst herself, as if taking the form of a flaming spin-top. The attack enables more vertical range than the spinball jump, but overall serves the same general purpose such as destroying enemies or penetrating barriers. '' In-game debut: '''Sonic Rush, Nintendo DS, 2005' Most recent use: Sonic Rush Adventure, Nintendo DS, 2007'' (2). Burst Hover ''Description: Somewhat of an add-on maneuver to the Axel Jump. When in mid-air and assuming the Axel Jump formation, Blaze is able to maintain her airborne status and hover forward fairly quickly, or even change direction from side to side while in the air. It is comparable to Sonic's Jump Dash technique except it is slightly slower and has longer duration since Blaze can hover about for a few seconds. It is ideal for quickly hovering over pits or mowing through enemies while in mid-air. '' In-game debut: '''Sonic Rush, Nintendo DS, 2005' Most recent use: Sonic Rush Adventure, Nintendo DS, 2007' (3). Burst Dash ''Description: Blaze's equivalent to the acclaimed Spin Dash technique, except it instead adapts to her Axel Jump formation instead of a ball. After charging up, Blaze is able to accelerate off at a very fast speed; spinning away to mow down enemies. However, it is not as long-lasting or potent as a well-charged Spin Dash. '' In-game debut: Sonic Rush, Nintendo DS, 2005 Most recent use: Sonic Rush Adventure, Nintendo DS, 2007' (4). Fire Boost Description: Blaze's greatest acceleration move: at will, Blaze is able to burst forward, enshrouded in flames and instantly achieve blinding speeds upon lifting her foot off the ground without virtually any acceleration delay. However, it greatly depletes her tension and stamina. '' In-game debut: Sonic Rush, Nintendo DS, 2005 Most recent use: Sonic Rush Adventure, Nintendo DS, 2007'' (5). Fire Jump/Spinning Claw Description: While airborne during her Axel Jump, Blaze can burst forward in a sudden jolt of speed in a linear path, and when an enemy or object is near, the jump can be used to home right into the nearby enemy or object with extreme impact power. '' Only used in: Sonic the Hedgehog (aka Sonic Next), Microsoft Xbox 360, Sony PlayStation 3, 2006'' (6). Flames of Kilekion Description: Dame Percival focused her flame-wielding powers and spun around in a blaze of fury, incinerating her foes for the duration of her Soul Gauge. '' Only used in: Sonic and the Black Knight, Nintendo Wii, 2009'' ~Attire~ - Appareled primarily in a very extravagant violet dress bordered in gold-like segments at the collar (could actually be a necklace) and trimmed in magenta around the flaps that cover her waist and hips. It seems this dress is meant to keep her flame-covered body as hidden as possible, though that could be rooted to her insecurity, as well. - Very form-fitting, contoured white trousers - A pair of white-gloves with dense, fur-lined cuffs - A pair of magenta high-heel shoes with durable, silvery soles, white strap accents, and are embraced at the top by dense fur-lined collars - A red, glossy ring to bind the four tendrils of hair at the top of her head together. She uses a simple red scrunchie when at home. - A mysterious red gem is embedded on her forehead: it has no known meaning or significance at this time - A gold anklet worn on her right ankle worn primarily at home. Extreme Gear: - A rather tight-fitting collared violet body suit with a white zipper and yellow lines on each arm, leg and across her chest area. - A pair of magenta boots with white collars (May be socks) and a wide white band across where the top of her foot would be along with a pair of white gloves with flared, fur-lined cuffs and a ring beneath each cuff made from an unknown black metal Dame Percival of the Grail: - A regal looking violet armor plate with a gold collar - Very form-fitting, contoured white trousers - A pair of metal gauntlets - A pair of magenta, high-heel metal boots - A gold ring to bound the four tendrils of hair at the top of her head together - An elegant helmet with a blue gem embedded on the forehead ~More Information~ Blaze the Cat is a 14-year-old female cat who made her debut in the Nintendo DS video game Sonic Rush. She is a princess (people often refer to her as a queen; however, she is referred to as a princess in the American and European versions) from an alternate dimension, where, similar to Knuckles in Sonic's dimension, she is the defender of the Sol Emeralds. As her name implies, Blaze's main ability is pyrokinesis; the ability to control fire. Though she is alone in Sonic's world and painfully shy when meeting strangers, she will not let this prevent her from fulfilling her mission: to retrieve the Sol Emeralds and save her world from destruction. Her dimension and Sonic's are in flux with each other, allowing the characters to travel from one to the other through a tear in the space-time continuum. Blaze is the only playable character aside from Sonic himself, available after Sonic beats Dr. Eggman in the Leaf Storm Zone. Throughout the game, Blaze learns the meaning of friendship from Sonic and friends, especially Cream the Rabbit. Cream opens her up to the world and teaches her the value of friendship: the two become close partners like Sonic and Miles "Tails" Prower, similarly to how Tails values Sonic as an older brother and hero, Cream similarly learns to idolize Blaze, if not more in a friendly way. It is through the power of friendship that Blaze realizes the true powers of the Sol Emeralds, and she transforms into her Super State, Burning Blaze to help Super Sonic stop Eggman and Eggman Nega from taking over the universe. After Super Sonic and Burning Blaze defeat them, they promise to see each other again and say their goodbyes as they shake hands, being torn apart by their respectful dimensions being returned to normal. Blaze, still in a Super State, now understands her power and friendship, as she thinks on Sonic's words of advice. Blaze's later appeared in the sequel to Sonic Rush, Sonic Rush Adventure, again as a playable character. It's noteworthy that in this game, Blaze is shown as invulnerable to fire hazards. She has appeared as an amigo character in Sonic the Hedgehog and in Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity as an unlockable racer. She also makes an appearance as a playable athlete in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games and its sequel. Blaze is voiced by Bella Hudson from 2005 - 2010, and by Laura Bailey from 2010 to present in the English version. In the Japanese version, she is voiced by Nao Takamori. "Overview" Blaze the Cat is a princess and the defender of the Sol Emeralds. She is portrayed as withdrawn and disciplined when interacting with strangers, though more intimate towards friends. She has pyrokinetic abilities that she is able to utilize in physical attacks during close combat and she can send out long range blasts of fire. She can also propel herself by forming a fiery tornado around her body. She can utilize the Sol Emeralds to transform into Burning Blaze. Blaze's lavender fur becomes peach, her gloves and shoes become engulfed in purple flames, and she becomes surrounded by an aura of fire. She is voiced by Nao Takamori in Japanese media and Bella Hudson in English media. Sonic Rush Blaze first debuts in Sonic Rush as a one of the 2 main playable characters, the other of course being Sonic. She arrives in Sonic's dimension from another dimension along with the Sol Emeralds. While searching for the Emeralds, she befriends Sonic, Tails, and Cream the Rabbit, and helps them stop Dr. Eggman and Eggman Nega before returning to her dimension. It is also revealed in Sonic Rush that she is afraid of heights, to the point where she needs the young Cream The Rabbit to help her, which is inexplicable considering the feats and jumps Blaze can (and must) perform in Sonic Rush, a game which even includes a hang-gliding sequence. Sonic Rush is a game from Sega for the Nintendo DS, released in November 2005. The two playable characters are Sonic the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat. Though their adventures are mostly separate from one another, they cross paths multiple times and play through the same zones (though in a slightly different order). Sonic is the only one of the two playable until the first boss is defeated, but Blaze's game starts first chronologically. Miles "Tails" Prower and Cream the Rabbit act as non-playable supporting characters to Sonic and Blaze respectively, cheering them on during boss battles and helping them throughout the game's story line. Amy Rose and Knuckles the Echidna make brief cameos throughout the game. Game play The game is a 2D platformer for virtually its entire duration, much like the Sega Genesis and Game Boy Advance titles in the series. However, the player, as well as the bosses, are fully polygonal. There is but a single part of the game where three-dimensional movement is possible. Both the top and bottom screens of the DS are used during Acts, and the player switches between them when they reach certain heights or depths. Sonic Rush expands on the trick system, first introduced in the 2D series in Sonic Advance 2. Aside from allowing Sonic and Blaze to extend their jumps after hitting a ramp or a spring, buttons can be pressed (depending on the action) to rank up points and fill up the Tension Gauge, which allows for an instant burst of speed upon pressing the Y/X buttons while running. Aside from tricks, this gauge can also be filled by destroying enemies, passing through checkpoints, and collecting meter-increasing power-ups. When the gauge is completely full, the player can boost infinitely for a limited time (signified by the character glowing), which can be slightly extended by running through enemies and checkpoints. A blend of tricks and speed are required to earn a good grade on each act and boss stage (C being the lowest and S being the highest), although there is no reward for getting all S ranks in the game. The Touch Screen has only one use in the game: Special Stages, which only Sonic can access. The game's Special Stages look and feel quite similar to those from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (running through a half-pipe collecting rings while avoiding mines), but you control Sonic with the stylus rather than with the D-pad. Also, there are springs which fire Sonic into the air. When this happens, you must tap certain spots on the screen in order to get 5, 10, or 20 Ring bonuses. Finally, you can attack enemies by tapping them on the screen. While Sonic must earn Chaos Emeralds the traditional way, Blaze automatically collects Sol Emeralds by defeating bosses. Leaf Storm Zone Leaf Storm Zone is a zone in the Nintendo DS game Sonic Rush. It is the first zone for Sonic and second zone for Blaze. The zone follows a forest/jungle theme, and therefore it is a green, grassy zone that contains features to give it a forest feel to the level, such as swinging vines. This zone serves as an introduction to the game's controls and mechanics, and is considerably easier and more straightforward than the other zones in the game. It features large loops that cross over to both screens, as well as vine rails for Sonic to grind on. It also contains multiple iterations of the iconic corkscrew path first seen inSonic 2's Emerald Hill Zone, including a grinding vine rail variant as well. Notable in Act 2 of the zone is a giant wheel that chases the player down a steep slope during the final stretch of the level. Sonic/Blaze must run down the slope as quickly as possible to avoid being flattened and subsequently losing a life. In Sonic Rush Adventure, there is a Hidden Island (#16, which has the Hidden Island theme) which is nearly identical to the first act of this zone. Water Palace Zone Water Palace Zone is a zone in the Nintendo DS game Sonic Rush. It is the second zone for Sonic and the fourth zone for Blaze. It takes place in a ruined palace. Like most other Ruin themed levels in the Sonic Series, the level contains underwater sections. This zone was brought back in the 3DS version of Sonic Generations. Mirage Road Zone Mirage Road Zone is a zone in the Nintendo DS game Sonic Rush. It is the third zone for Sonic and Blaze. It takes place in a desert full of ancient pyramids, very similar to Sandopolis Zone. Most robots are Egg Magicians, which are typical in haunted zones. At various points during both acts, Sonic and Blaze will be locked in a room, and the player must destroy a certain number of badniks to open up the door. At the end of both acts, you'll be riding on a large platform, and must dodge rocks and badniks that are falling from the sky. Night Carnival Zone Not to be confused with the Carnival Night Zone of Sonic 3. Night Carnival Zone is a level in the Nintendo DS game Sonic Rush. It is the fourth zone for Sonic and first zone for Blaze. It takes place in a carnival at night, just like the other Carnival zones in other Sonic games. The audio theme of Night Carnival varies by character. The Zone is not related to Carnival Night Zone, save for the fact that they are both casino/ amusement park themed levels. The zone is filled with switches that light up rails or platforms, allowing Sonic or Blaze to grind/ walk on them. Huge Crisis Zone Huge Crisis Zone is a level in the Nintendo DS game Sonic Rush. It is the fifth level for Sonic and sixth level for Blaze. The Zone takes place on an aircraft carrier seemingly belonging to the G.U.N. organisation, as evidenced by the abundance of G.U.N. robots patrolling the Zone. This marks the only appearence of G.U.N. in the 2D Sonic games to date. The level shares some similarities with Sonic 2's Metropolis Zone, including hazards such as crushing pistons and jets of steam, as well as the use of spin tubes to ferry Sonic to new areas of the level. Aside from these, the level also includes jet-powered sleds and mechanical cranes to help Sonic along to his next destination. Similar to Mirage Road Zone, as well as the usual fast-paced sections there are also sealed rooms, in which the player must defeat the G.U.N. robots that appear to proceed. Altitude Limit Zone Altitude Limit Zone is a level on Sonic Rush. It is Sonic's sixth level and Blaze's fifth level. It takes place on some kind of fortress, the level is mostly made up of rails, which can be used to grid down to progress further in the level. There is always instant death if you fall to the bottom in the form of insta-kill lasers. There are parachutes that the heroes must use to glide down, and a 3D hangliding segment in both acts as well. Story Blaze the Cat, a female feline character from another dimension, suddenly appears in Sonic's home dimension. Upon arrival, she notices that the Sol Emeralds, powerful gems she was carrying with her, are gone. The last thing she remembers is that she was chasing "him" before being engulfed in a white light. She proceeds to the nearest city, Night Carnival Zone, to begin her search for the Emeralds, which Blaze claims could lead to the destruction of her world should they be lost. Upon reaching the boss of the area, Blaze manages to find "him", revealed to the player as Dr. Eggman. Eggman flaunts the Sol Emeralds in Blaze's face, stating that he needs them to access ultimate power. Enraged, Blaze defeats his contraption and regains one of the seven Sol Emeralds, while Eggman manages to escape. Confused and alone, Blaze ponders how she will get the Sol Emeralds back, and indeed, how to return home. Cream and Cheese spot her while hiding in the bushes, where they are quickly found. Eager to make friends with Blaze, they speak for a moment before Cream flies her to her house, where Blaze meets Vanilla, Cream's mother, who understands how pushy Cream can be. After hearing her explanation, they tell Blaze that Sonic would be able to help her reclaim the Emeralds, but she dismisses the offer, stating she can do it all on her own. Regardless of her solitary nature, Cream tags alongside Blaze anyway, who is mostly indifferent to the young rabbit's efforts to be her friend. Elsewhere, Sonic is traveling through the Leaf Storm Zone, where he encounters Dr. Eggman, again talking about his desire for ultimate power. Upon defeating him, Sonic sees the Sol Emerald he drops, at which point Blaze appears in a blaze of fire and reclaims it, thanking Sonic for defeating Eggman before leaving. Sonic eventually meets and battles a new villain, Dr. Eggman Nega, a character from Blaze's dimension who wants to take over Sonic's world. Meanwhile, an analysis from Tails reveals that the space-time continuum has been torn, resulting in a slow merging of both Sonic and Blaze's worlds. As Sonic and Blaze race through the zones collecting Emeralds, they become increasingly curious about each other: Sonic wonders about her alliance, while Blaze ponders who he really is, as seemingly every new face she stumbles upon mentions Sonic in one way or another. Eventually, Sonic and Blaze meet up again, although their reunion results in a fierce battle when Blaze insists Sonic gets out of her way in her mission. After Eggman/Eggman Nega gets away, Sonic and Blaze form a pact to track him down. In Blaze's storyline, Cream gets captured. At this point, Blaze has become strongly attached to Cream as a friend, and so decides to take down Eggman herself. In the Extra storyline, it is revealed that Eggman and Eggman Nega have teamed up to conquer the world, and that the Chaos Emeralds and Sol Emeralds coexisting with each other will lead to total destruction. Determined to stop the two doctors, Sonic and Blaze use the Emeralds to transform into Super Sonic and Burning Blaze. Upon success, the two share a few last words (with Blaze having learned by now the true meaning of friendship thanks to Cream, Sonic, and the others) before Blaze returns to her own dimension. She realizes that carrying the world's weight on her own shoulders could lead to irresponsibility, and so she vows to live life with a more open heart. Sonic The Hedgehog (2006) Blaze returns in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) as Silver the Hedgehog's friend during the future of Sonic's dimension. The two fight against Iblis and attempt to fix their ruined world by travelling back in time. Blaze eventually seals Iblis within her body, is consumed by a gold aura and disappears in the air. She is playable in only a few of Silver's stages. Her abilities/playstyle is similar to Sonic and Shadow, with some differences. Sonic Rush Adventure In Sonic Rush's sequel, Blaze once again acts as a main character in Sonic Rush Adventure, where Sonic and Tails are transported to her dimension and help her retrieve the "Jeweled Scepter". Blaze is an unlockable playable character in the Sonic and the Secret Rings party mode and Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, and a playable character in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (both the DS and Wii games) & Mario & Sonic at the Winter Olympic Games (both the DS and Wii games). Marine the Raccoon Marine the Raccoon is an excitable young resident of Southern Island, and Sonic and Tails' first ally when they are transported into the home dimension of Blaze the Cat. Her sole video game appearance to date is in Sonic Rush Adventure for the Nintendo DS, although she is not a playable character. Marine aspires to be a swashbuckling sea captain one day, and insists on treating Sonic, Tails, and even Blaze as her "crew" throughout the game. Her peculiar manner of speaking is dominated by stereotypical Australian slang. Her page on Sonic Channel indicates that she is unexpectedly a neat freak. In Sonic Rush Adventure Marine welcomes Sonic to the Sol dimension by poking him in the head with a stick as he and Tails lie comatose in the surf on Seagull Beach. After allowing the inter-dimensional travelers to stay at her house in Windmill Village while they get their bearings, Sonic and Tails end up embroiled in Marine's efforts to build her own water ski, the SS Marine. Much to her own frustration, the raccoon is not a particularly competent artificer, so Tails offers to take a look at her book on shipbuilding while Sonic goes to Whale Point to gather the necessary materials. The result is the Wave Cyclone, the first vessel of the game, which Sonic, Tails, and Marine use to reach Plant Kingdom. Intermittently traveling with the heroes throughout the game as they battle Captain Whisker across the seas, Marine is also instrumental in the final battle against the Egg Wizard in Deep Core, distracting Eggman and Nega just long enough for Super Sonic to deliver the final attack. In the ending sequence as the heroes prepare to go back to to their own world, a teary Marine vows to become a great captain before she sees them again. Category:Browse Category:Video Games Category:Character Category:Comics Category:Anime Category:Hobby Category:Images Category:Nintendo Category:Fantasy Category:Fiction Category:Sega Category:Blaze Category:Sol Dimension Category:Wii Category:XBOX 360 Category:Gameboy Category:Wii U Category:Sega Genisis Category:Cat Category:Princess Category:Guardian Category:Sol Emeralds Category:Hero Category:Gameboy Advance Category:Stubborn Category:Feline Category:Female Category:Purple Category:Trust Category:Scepter Category:Actor Category:Royal Category:Manga